Night Elven Noble Families
Many old Highborne families survived the Sundering and the many worldwide tragedies that followed, leaving a fair few of their descendants still bearing the ancient family names with haughtiness and pride. These are some of the current "noble" kaldorei houses. = * Duskbloom: * Duskbreeze: 'The Duskbreeze family has always been known as troublemakers, a lineage which only a few of them haven't lived up to. They rose to power many millennia ago, when their current leader, Yllasea Duskbreeze, chose to double-cross one of their most important allies. They quickly established themselves in the Highborne society, gaining quite a few favours among their fellow nobles. After an internal conflict divided the house, they lost a considerable amount of their fortune, which they never really got to recover. The conflict had resulted in the founding of another house, known as Bluemist, which would soon prove to be the greatest rival of the Duskbreeze family. Many of them fought and killed each other in the War of the Ancients, until just a handful of Bluemists remained, and only a single Duskbreeze, Maelania. It is known that she eventually gave birth to a daughter, who was forcibly removed from her mother and placed into the Sisterhood of Elune, only to then leave them all behind and disappear one night, never to be seen again, making the fate of House Duskbreeze entirely uncertain. * 'Mistleaf: From low nobility to high nobility to now around medium. The Mistleafs rose to power when one member, Izshri Mistleaf, as selected to be a handmaiden of Queen Azshara. Their numbers have dwindled down to the barest few, several of which have since been disgraced. Really the only remaining Mistleaf who acts like a noble is Ystara Mistleaf. * Moongazer: Only a handful remain of this medium-to-low nobility family. Most have relocated to Stormwind. * Nightspear: The Nightspears are probably one of the smallest remaining families of higher nobility, due to their usually horrendous snobbery which leads to difficulty settling down with a partner. * Stagseeker: '''The Stagseekers remained a large noble family even after most of their kin were slain in the War of the Ancients. They have a habit of exiling family members, usually ejecting ten or so per generation. The Stagseekers have remained influential for a great number of years, and marriage to a member of the Stagseeker family is always considered advantageous. This is mostly due to their ancestor, Gallian Stagseeker, who served as an adviser to Queen Azshara. * '''Starbow: The Starbow family were of medium nobility until Caenas Starbow married into the then-very important Mistleaf family. They are proud sentinels to this day, and still hold a position of high influence in the kaldorei military. * Stormcrest: Stormcrests are a rare sight these days, but are immediately recognisable by their extremely prominent facial features that look as though they were carved into the face of a mountain. Their family is of fairly high importance these days, and they are known to be very selective with the marriages they arrange. * Winterstar: The Winterstar family are perhaps the most easily recognisable family of all, tending to have completely white skin and hair and mostly choosing not to take any facial tattoos. There are but a few remaining, and some are working on building a palatial family home in the snowy drifts of Winterspring to move the family away from Darnassus, claiming it to be "far too warm" there. It should be noted that Winterstar physical traits are usually dominant, and tend to be inherited by children with one Winterstar parent or grandparents. Good examples of this would be Ystara, Feldris and Elyfar Mistleaf, who each share a Winterstar grandfather. All three possess white skin and hair (with the slight exception of Ystara, who's skin is a very, very pale violet). It should be noted, however, that both the Winterstar and Mistleaf families share ancestors very far back in their lineage, and the Mistleafs have often resembled the Winterstars, although their colouration genetics tend not to be inherited as regularly.